


Will-O'-The-Wisps

by flowersaretarts



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eighth Doctor - Freeform, Memories, Other, TARDIS - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	Will-O'-The-Wisps

The Doctor knew that the number of the rooms in the Tardis is never constant, the old girl shows temper and rearranges her interiors, there's little he can do about this. He would often walk towards the botanical garden and run into a wall with a door half of his height. Or having put the kettle on - for a traditional afternoon cup of tea - he would forget abut it and then run like mad to find that the kitchen had moved the left. One of those afternoons, he was trimming the miniature palm in the western part of the garden when he suddenly spotted a flickering light. "That's odd" murmured he. ”There is no way they can occur  
There is no possible ... The doctor tripped over; The light came Closer to his face. The tiny faint voice glistened.  
""Doctor"  
"What a strange thing" The light was right over him in the air. Almost rubbing onto his cravat.  
"Doctor, help us, Doctor"  
"Hello" Said he, trying to touch the floating little balls of glow  
"What are you?"  
"We've lost our home...we need help"  
The doctor got on his feet surrounded by the lights  
"You may stay here, in the garden, I see you aren't hostile...otherwise the old girl would spit you out for good. He smiled. They were indeed pretty, mysterious. So tiny, the naked eye could hardly catch their shape. The room now looked much like a starry sky. Dark jungle filled with sparkles and whispers "I still wonder" thought the Doctor "what is their nature? Where are they coming from?"  
"That is easy, Doctor"  
The glistening voice made him shiver - it read the insides of his head, that was unexpected  
"We are..."  
"Something you've lost..."  
The Doctor looked confused and enchanted  
"What are you?"  
"Your...."  
"memories."


End file.
